


Tears to Shed

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, MarKian, Porn with Feelings, Spooning, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad dreams and stress lead to much-needed sexy snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears to Shed

Mark jerked upright, gasping, the shrill shriek from nearby startling him into wakefulness. He blinked around, confused, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

“Mark… turn the fucking alarm off, would you?” Came a soft mumble from under the blankets next to him Mark blinked, the haze of sleep finally lifting, and reached over quickly to slam his palm down on the clock. The blankets shifted.

“Thanks.”

“Er… yeah.” Mark scrubbed his hand over his face, waiting until his heart slowed before he lay down again. But it was still beating faster than normal. He pressed himself to Kian’s back, putting his hand over the smooth stomach, trying to draw some calm from the obviously peaceful lad in front of him.

A strong, sleepy hand ran over his forearm.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Your heart’s beating so fast…” Kian murmured sleepily.

“I just… I just had a bad dream, and then the alarm sort of startled me awake. Sorry.”

“S’alright.” Kian stretched slowly against Mark’s front, glorious and languid. There was a soft, rested glow to his skin, his feet twitching slightly against Mark’s legs as muscles uncoiled themselves. “Why’d you set the alarm?"

“I didn’t.” Mark replied, confused. “Did you?”

“Dunno. Maybe. We’ve got a morning off, so it was a pretty stupid thing to do.” Kian made a low, muttering hum when Mark kissed his neck slowly, and tilted his head to the side to allow better access. Mark smiled, letting his tongue play in the crook. “That’s nice.” Kian murmured. A hand ran slowly down Mark’s side, coming to rest on his hip and squeezing gently. “That’s really nice.”

“You want to go back to sleep?”

“Not when you’re doing that.” Kian admitted with a laugh. Mark smiled, mouthing his way along Kian’s shoulder and then back in to his neck, his tongue playing with golden flesh and flicking at soft, downy hairs, relaxed muscles clearly defined under his lips.

“You’re beautiful.”

“So are you.” Kian whispered, the hand on Mark’s hip squeezing again. There was silence for a moment, both enjoying the other lazily, until Kian spoke up again. “So what was that dream about, then?”

“Nothing much. Just one of those ones that doesn’t make sense.”

“Freaked you out pretty bad, though. Can’t you remember any of it?”

“Sort of just bits and pieces.” Mark replied slowly. The hand tightened on his hip again, and began to stroke leisurely, just caressing Mark’s flesh, drawing slow shapes on his skin. Mark shivered.

“Tell me?”

Mark pulled his mouth away from Kian’s throat. “I have to stop doing this to tell you.”

“I don’t mind.” Kian said softly, taking the hand rested on his belly and beginning to make slow circles with it, shivering slightly as it ran over his own skin. “Just keep touching me. I like you touching me.”

“Okay.” Mark whispered, taking over when Kian moved his hand away, feeling soft, silky skin contract under his palm. “Well… I was in this weird old house…”

“Mmm…” Kian’s head twisted until his mouth could reach Mark’s chin. He kissed it slowly, tongue lapping at stubble.

“Yeah, and… and you were there.”

“I like this dream already.” Soft vibrations tickled Mark’s chin, making him laugh.

“You would. Except I couldn’t get to you. You’d always be at the end of a hallway, and then when I’d head towards you, you’d turn a corner. Or go through a door.”

“Doesn’t sound like me. Were you naked?”

“No.” Mark snorted and then, before Kian could open his mouth, added: “Because I know you’d be running towards me if I was naked.”

“You know me so well.”

“I know.” Mark ducked his head, burying his face in Kian’s hairline. He breathed in slowly, savouring Kian’s warm, sleepy smell. His hand caressed Kian’s cock briefly. Just lazy, not with any intent except to receive the overwhelming rush of familiarity it gave him. Kian moaned softly. The hand on Mark’s hip slid down to the knee, using the new grip to tug his leg over Kian’s.

“That’s so nice.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kian murmured, his hand reaching back to stroke Mark’s hair when the hand on his cock slid back up to run over his chest and stomach again, playfully skating over and around his nipples.

“But anyway, I couldn’t get to you. And then the walls were sort of… melting. Collapsing in, like.”

“Mmm…?”

“And I was running, trying to find you so I could get you out.”

“It’s okay…” Kian murmured, and for a second Mark couldn’t figure out why. Then he realised how fast his heart was beating again. He stopped his stroking for a moment to pull Kian closer, pressing himself as close to his lover as he could. His leg tightened around Kian’s.

“But I couldn’t find you. And then you screamed.”

“Yeah?”

“…but it was the alarm clock. And I woke up.” Mark finished with a little self-deprecating laugh. “Fucking alarm clock and I thought you were dead or something.”

“Oh baby.” Kian whispered, turning suddenly in Mark’s arms and wrapping his own around Mark’s neck. A soft, tender kiss was pressed to Mark’s lips. “I’m not going anywhere, you know that.” He mumbled against Mark’s mouth, the vibrations a pleasant hum. “As if I would.”

“I know. Just a stupid dream, right?”

“Nothing you do is ever stupid.” Kian countered, opening his eyes slowly to gaze into Mark’s, no more than an inch away. He kissed Mark again, keeping his eyes open, his gaze steady. Mark held it. “Never ever.” He whispered when they parted again, the feel of Mark’s tongue, soft and heavy, a memory on his lips. “I love you.”

“What’s with you?” Mark replied. “It was just a dream.”

“Nothing, just being weird and emotional.” Kian mumbled. He turned around again, pulling Mark’s arms around him. Mark let one hand fall back on Kian’s stomach, the other drawing slow circles just above his groin. Kian trembled, bucking slightly.

“Tickles.”

“Want me to stop?”

“Want you to go lower.” Kian laughed, pulling Mark’s wrist until his fingers settled on Kian’s cock. Mark brushed his fingers up and down, familiarising himself, enjoying the feel of Kian stiffening slightly beneath his hand. “You feel good.”

“You feel good too.” Mark growled playfully. “So good.”

Kian moaned giddily. It went straight to Mark’s cock. But he still had questions to ask.

“So why are you being weird and emotional?”

Kian shook his head, a smile still twitching his lips. “No real reason. Just nice, you know. A morning off. I get to see you.”

“You see me all the time.”

“Yeah, at signings and performances and with the other lads.”

“I know, it’s been a bit hectic lately.” Mark nuzzled Kian’s neck, his hand beginning to make long, slow strokes up and down Kian’s shaft. “I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“I know, but it isn’t yours either.”

Kian nodded. “I know that. It’s just a bit hard. I feel so exhausted all the time, and then I fall straight into bed after we get home. I feel like I’m neglecting…”

“You’re not. If anything it’s the other way around.” He paused while Kian moaned, toes flexing and clenching against Mark’s thighs as his knees came up, muscles bunching when Mark found a particularly nice spot. Mark stopped stroking and began to rub his thumb in slow circles around the head of Kian’s cock, feeling it twitch.

“What…?” Kian gasped, dazed.

“I said it’s mostly my fault. I know I haven’t really been there as much as I should.”

“God no, it’s not your fault.” Kian gasped again, muscles coiling and crying under Mark’s grip. “Oh babe, don’t stop that…”

“What? This?” Laughing, Mark ran his thumb around the head again, his fingers tickling the shaft as he did so.

“Yes, that!” Kian was breathless. “Oh lord, I love that…”

Mark grinned, pressing his suddenly hardening erection to Kian’s buttocks, hearing and feeling a low moan. The way Kian was reacting was turning him on, definitely. There was another groan, this one louder as Mark rubbed himself slowly against Kian’s flesh.

“Baby, please…”

“Please…?”

“Ohhhh… I want you in me…” Kian shuddered. Then yelped when Mark’s hand left his cock, moving down to roll his balls over his fingers, just teasing. Then the hand moved back up again, fingers curling around the base and squeezing gently. “Please…”

“Shh… I’ll get there…” Mark whispered, butting the back of Kian’s neck with his nose when the smaller lad nodded slowly, whimpering. “I want that too.”

“I… Marky…” Kian groaned in reaction to the soft words against his throat. “Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?”

“I think so.” Harder than ever against Mark’s fingers, Kian’s cock twitched. “I can make a pretty good guess.”

“You’re fucking evil…” Kian growled playfully, then cried in delight when a finger prodded at his entrance. “Mark!”

“Lick.” The finger moved, pressing at his mouth. Mark felt hot wetness surround it, and groaned at the sucking, thrusting feel of Kian’s mouth contracting around him, tongue running over and around the digit. He thrust; pushing his erection against Kian’s arse over and over, feeling and hearing loud moans vibrate around his finger.

He pulled his hand from Kian’s mouth with a flourish, careful not to shake away any of the precious, slick fluid coating his fingers. Kian gasped out a low squeak. Mark realised his cock had bumped Kian’s entrance. He grinned, moving his hand down, the other still pumping slowly at Kian’s cock.

The sheets bunched under Kian’s hands, fisted into tight bundles, the feeling of Mark’s finger pushing gently into him apparently too much. Mark grinned, pushing as deep as he could, wiggling slowly to let Kian get used to the sensation.

“I… oh _yes!_ ” Kian panted. “Oh _deeper!_ ”

“You want more?”

“Want it all.” Kian laughed breathlessly, his chest moving hard and fast. “Want everything… _oh!_ ”

The second finger had just breached him. Mark moaned slowly, pressing his face to Kian’s shoulder when he felt tight muscles cling to his finger, clenching around him.

“You’re so tight…”

Kian just whimpered, pushing back hard. Impaling himself. Mark felt clammy sweat pool in the hollow at Kian’s back, slicking him even more. Some slid over the head of his cock, tickling him. He gasped, hand tightening sporadically around Kian.

He pulled out slowly, ready to insert another finger…

“No, god… just… I need you.” Kian grabbed his hand, moving it back around to his stomach. “Please now… please be in me…”

“I will. Shh…” Mark whispered, lining himself up carefully, hand stroking over Kian’s skin. A bead of sweat crawled over his chest, dropping onto the blanket. Kian moaned.

“Come on…”

“Turn over.” Mark replied, the urge to watch Kian, connect with him properly, suddenly too much to contain. Kian moaned softly as he shifted onto his other side, his cock brushing against his thigh with the careful movement. Mark took his hand, pulling it down to land on his own bum while Kian’s other hand slid under his neck and curled up to the back of his head, pulling their faces close. Mark shuddered as gentle fingers twisted and slid through his hair and sent tingles over his scalp and down his spine. Kian curled his topmost leg around Mark’s thighs, opening himself up.

Closing his eyes, Mark pressed forward, gasping at the same time Kian did. God, it was so tight here, pressing around him and squeezing. Trembling and hot. Kian’s lips parted in a low, whining moan. Mark took it as a perfect opportunity to kiss him.

Close and connected, Mark let his tongue slide slowly into Kian’s warm, welcoming mouth, letting the soft heat erase any coherent thought. It was just so basic and obvious, doing this. Completely instinctual, like this was exactly what he was supposed to be doing for the rest of his life. For a moment, Kian didn’t reciprocate, his body twitching and jerking as Mark pushed further in, his eyes closed in perfect concentration.

“Ki…” Mark whispered, and then Kian finally began to return his kiss, dragging Mark’s lips back to his, fingers clenching and twisting in dark, sweaty hair, the motions of his tongue soft and warm, familiar. Mark felt his eyes roll back as Kian shifted slightly around him, his tight walls rippling around Mark’s cock. Then he snapped them open again, not wanting to miss a moment of this. Bright blue eyes met his, unsteady and dark but with just a hint of laughter in them.

The hand on his arse squeezed hard as he finally came to rest, Kian tugging harder, dragging him closer, his eyes pleading for Mark to take him deeper while his mouth was too preoccupied with Mark’s to speak. Obligingly, Mark pushed harder, wishing there was more to give, his groin grinding against Kian’s arse. Kian’s hands tightened in his hair, almost hurting.

“Oh Jesus, oh god…” It was a hoarse gasp when Kian’s lips dragged away from Mark’s, their saliva clinging until the last moment. “So good.”

Mark pressed his face against a sweaty throat, nuzzling and licking, trying to keep himself grounded when Kian began to thrust against him. His fingers dug into Kian’s back, the other one reaching between them to grasp the older lad’s cock. Kian was writhing against him, gradually moving faster and harder. Mark cried out softly, the feeling too much to bear, too intense.

“I love you, Jesus, I love you, I love you…” Kian mumbled, hands fluttering over Mark’s back before coming to rest at Mark’s shoulders, clawing his flesh. “So good, so good…”

When Kian finally calmed and Mark had regained control of his senses they lay still, curled together, Mark enjoying the feeling of being so deep inside his lover. Kian’s chest was moving with quick, shallow pants. Mark released Kian’s cock to grab his hand, squeezing it tight between their chests.

“Okay?” He murmured, pressing his forehead to Kian’s

“You feel amazing.” Kian breathed, making Mark smile, assured now that Kian was in absolutely no discomfort. “Incredible. I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this.”

“Me either. I’m so sorry.”

“For me or for you?” Kian laughed softly, fingers tightening in Mark’s hair and tugging playfully. He leant forward to nibble playfully on Mark’s bottom lip, sinking his teeth gently into the moist red flesh before letting go with a silly grin. “You’re my world, you know that?”

“Sap. That’s what sex does to you.”

“Makes me honest?” Kian replied. “I mean it, you know? And this isn’t sex.” Mark kissed his neck, overwhelmed and bewildered. “This is _incredible_ sex.”

Mark chuckled, releasing Kian’s hand and hugging him tight. “You’re incredible.”

“We’re incredible.” Kian whispered. “You and me. I never would have thought it could feel like this until you.”

A tear pricked at his eye, but Mark ignored it, holding Kian to his chest, feeling soft hands paw gently at his back and then begin to stroke leisurely up and down, caressing him. “I love you.” He muttered over and over again, feeling Kian’s chest move hard against his, a frantically beating heart matching his own, the feeling of slick skin intoxicating. Their lips met again, tongues slipping together, Kian’s mouth sweet and hot and sexy and perfect.

“I need you.” Kian murmured finally, breaking the silence that had descended, bar their messy kisses. “Please Marky. I need you. I need you.” His eyes were wild and hazy, lips parted in a soft pink heart that was admitting shallow, wheezing breaths. Mark couldn’t have denied him even if he’d wanted to.

He started slow, with deliberate, shallow circles, listening for Kian’s reaction. It seemed to be appreciated, Kian just about flinging himself on top of Mark, Mark’s shoulders going back until both were almost pinned on the bed, Kian pushing onto him in a kind of frenzy. He gripped Mark’s arms and shoulders, ran his hands over his chest, dragged his nails over his nipples. Mark moaned under his breath, trying to keep the rhythm even though Kian was whimpering and clutching at him, pulling at him. There was a low groan, a desperate sound that had Mark thrusting up into Kian’s trembling form, a low cry ripped from both their mouths.

“Need more…”

Mark nodded deliriously, letting Kian roll him properly onto his back. Kian’s hips lifted, pulling part of the way off Mark’s cock before sinking down again, body trembling with a low moan of Mark’s name. Mark wrapped his hand gently around Kian’s cock, pulling him close and kissing his ear.

“That’s… it, babe.” Mark whispered shakily. “Whatever you… want.”

Kian nodded, lifting himself again before dropping back down, sweat plastered to his forehead. His muscles quivered, hands shifting for support by Mark’s head. Mark helped him, hand coming to his hip and helping him lift and fall, Kian’s body impaling itself over and over again on the hard flesh beneath him. Mark cried out, the tight, shaking muscles almost too much to bear. Kian whimpered.

“I love you so much Ki…” Mark murmured, pulling Kian’s face so their eyes could lock. “Every single moment of every single day. Even when I’m asleep, even when I’m busy. Even when we’re fighting. But especially like this. With you fucking yourself on me. No… with you making love to me like this… like I’m worth it. You know how it makes me feel, baby?” Kian made a sexy little whining noise in his throat, body still rocking up and down on Mark’s cock. “Makes me feel so good. Makes me know you’re the only one for me. You’re so beautiful…”

“Oh… Mark…” Kian groaned, his cock hardening that impossible fraction more in Mark’s grip, hips almost snapping up and down now. “Oh baby…”

“I want you to come just for me, just to show me that you’re mine. Even though I know it anyway. I love it when I do that for you, when you go all shaky and your breath gets really hard, and then…” Mark’s voice failed him for a moment, the image stark in his mind. Kian groaned, hips falling one last time, skewering himself on Mark’s cock. Then he came. Loudly, unashamedly, and with Mark’s name on his lips. Mark gasped, feeling tight muscles contract around him, bringing him that much closer to the edge.

He rolled them both over, Kian’s soft, yielding body twisting down onto the mattress. Kian groaned, visibly bracing himself, shoulders tensing and hands gripping the sheets while Mark kept thrusting into him, holding his hips tight. Mark could feel release coming, roaring towards him, faster and faster as he held Kian close, feeling the pliant body meld to his own.

“Oh Mark…” Kian whispered. “Mark…”

Mark came hard, mouth dragging over Kian’s shoulder as he did, parted and gasping, Kian’s name muffled around slick skin.

It took him a long moment to realise he was crying softly, and an even longer one to realise they’d changed positions, Kian’s arms wrapping around him, holding him close, his head on Kian’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” He choked out through his tears, tasting the salt that slipped into his mouth. “I just… I… I missed… I needed…”

“It’s okay.” He heard Kian whisper near his ear. “I know.”

Mark nodded, his tears not shameful, not when Kian was kissing them away, hands tracing up and down his body, stroking and kneading his flesh, pressing away all his worries again. Soft lips caressed his nose and cheeks.

“You’re mine.”

Mark nodded.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m yours.” Kian tossed his sweaty hair off his forehead, and reached down to pick up Mark’s hand. He pressed it to his own chest with a smile, heart beating fast against Mark’s palm. “See?”

Mark nodded, his breathing calming as the sudden burst of emotion ebbed away.

“Mine.”

“Yeah.” Kian whispered, pulling him close, Mark’s head resting on the blonde’s chest and feeling the steady, reassuring beat he knew so well. “All yours.”

“Good.”

Mark smiled, burrowing into Kian’s warmth and feeling strong arms encircle him.


End file.
